High Emotions
by Witnesss
Summary: What happens when Ren hits the wall with his full force and Kyoko is right there? and why does he do it and what does he do after and how does Kyoko react?
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I should be going to bed, I have under 48 hours to right a 20 page paper and I have work tomorrow and my brother is coming in the morning to visit. But I couldn't wait to write this down.

Disclaimers apply

Author's note: they are at Ren's apartment

High Emotions

"MS. MOGAMI!!" He slammed the wall with his fists on both sides of her. She could not go anywhere even if she wanted to, he had her pinned. They stood there in that state for a couple of minutes. She couldn't see his face, he had his head hung low. Then slowly he sank down to his knees and a sob escaped his lips. He rested his head on her stomach and was slightly shaking. Kyoko didn't know what to do. Last time she had thought her sempai was crying it was during an acting game, and he had actually been laughing. But this time…this time she was sure it was real and she knew she was the cause of it. The only problem was she didn't know why.

"I don't ….I don't know how much longer I can hold my self back," he mumbled. He didn't say it very loud but he knew that she could hear him. Kyoko still wasn't sure what to do. She placed her left hand on his shoulder and used her right arm to cradle his head. She didn't know what she was feeling, just that everyone of her nerves was acutely attuned to this man in front of her. "That night… when you were helping me figure out my Katsuki…when you fell…I forgot we were acting," he took a long pause before he continued, "I wasn't holding you as Katsuki holding Mizuki…but as me holding you." Kyoko still wasn't sure how to react then he slowly lifted his head and looked up into her eyes and held them for several long drawn out minutes. "I don't know how much longer I can stay away from you."

***

All done! It is really short but I love it! Right now my plans are to keep it a one shot but I want to know what every one thinks. Does it make you wanna scream imagining the situation as it does me? What do you think might happen next without them going to far ooc? If there are some good ideas I might write more…I just don't know how to continue from here…I feel like it's so awesome that if I write more it will ruin it.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I think I'm going to use the scene from chap one in a fanfic in the future, although it won't be part of any current project, "The Heist" is the only one that is going right now and Ren never confesses in that one…sorry…u all r gonna hate me for that ending of that one when I finally get to it. But I figured I could make up a scenario for what happens before Ren breaks down.

Disclaimer's apply

Btw, thank you all for reviewing! I loved reading them, and they are the reason why I decided to right a little more on this.

Chap. 2 what happened before

"NO! Why would I want to talk with you?" Kyoko screamed into the phone while she was walking down the street. She hated this man, it was her goal to cause his downfall, why in the world would she ever agree to going to lunch with him?

"Because if you don't I'll invade your set tomorrow." She could hear in his voice that he was enjoying this. She had no doubt that he would carry through with his threat, he had disrupted her work many times before.

"Fine! But it has to be quick, I'm very busy today" She hated consenting.

"That's fine, meet me at noon." Sho said.

***

This was what he wanted to talk to her about? Seriously? He interrupted her day to warn her about falling in love with her sempai!? With a steady glare she said to him, "What would you know about love? I once gave everything I had to you out of love and you still threw me away. You have no right to lecture me about that emotion you caused me to lose. Furthermore, Tsuruga-san is my sempai, I am lucky he even talks to me. I am the only woman in the world capable of making him angry. I don't think he hates me anymore and I don't want to jeopardize that by speaking with you!" She grabbed her things and stood up to leave.

"Kyoko!" Sho stood up as well, blocking her path to the door. They were in a small café and they were causing a disturbance. Everyone was looking at them, they were two celebrities who apparently intimately knew each other, who wouldn't look?

Looking around her Kyoko realized that all eyes were on them. Sho could act like a jerk and still get away with it but she was still a newbe in show biz, she didn't want to ruin her image or that of her characters. Giving Sho a fresh new glare she said "I'm leaving, I have work," and she tried to walk past him. Sho reached out and locked her in his arms. Looking up Kyoko could see the fire in his eyes as he leaned down to kiss her. She was trying with all her strength to push him away but her arms were stuck between their bodies and he was stronger. She heard a click from somewhere in the room. Finally he pulled away and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Kyoko, I'm never going to give you up," he said it in a low whisper so that only she could hear and he released her. Without saying a word to him she walked out of the café trying her best to keep a good image for all the people who were in there. When she finally reached the station where she played Bo, she locked herself in her changing room and allowed herself to cry for a few minutes. Then, like the professional she was and with her sempai's words in mind, she got ready and performed like nothing was wrong.

***

"So what's in the paper today?" Ren didn't read the paper himself, but he knew Yashiro liked to keep up with events and he always told Ren the interesting stories of what was happening in the world around them.

"Huh, what?" Yashiro looked up at him with a scared and worried look in his eyes. "Paper, uh nothing um important. Just gossip like usual."

"Tsuruga-san, it's your turn." His manager's reaction was weird but he was being called to his next scene so he didn't question the man.

Looking at the picture on the front page on the newspaper Yashiro was having a heart attack thinking of how to handle the situation when his charge discovered it. But for know he had work, he hid the messenger of evil in his brief case.

***

Finally the jobs for the day were over. He could get in the car, drop Yashiro off and then relax at home. He headed back to the area where Yashiro was suppose to be but he didn't see his manager anywhere, his jacket and brief case were still there so he couldn't have wondered too far off. Ren saw something sticking out of the brief case and decided to help his manager a little bit by tidying up his things. Upon opening the case he realized that the thing sticking out was the day's paper. He picked it up to discover the cause of his manager's actions earlier in the day. Then he saw it.

***

It was about half way through the day, Kyoko had already committed her memory to forget about the events of the day before. She was at the studio where she performed as Bo and was having fun with Bridge Rock. She enjoyed having lunch with them, but sometimes she didn't understand them, especially Hikaru. Today he was acting especially strange and the other band members were giving him sympathetic looks. "What's up with you guys?" Nervously they all looked at each other and then finally one of them spoke up.

"Kyoko-chan, we ah.. we saw your picture in the paper today. We didn't know you were dating anyone, especially another star." One of them said. Kyoko looked at each of them with a questioning look on her face. "We know because we saw your picture in the paper today."

"Dating? Picture? What are you guys talking about? I'm not dating anyone and where did this picture come from?" She wanted to know where they got this idea in their head. Love was dangerous and she could not afford it. Hikaru got up and went into another room when he came back he was holding a newspaper in his hand.

"This is what we are talking about," he handed her the paper and she gasped. The headline read "Stars Deeply in Love, Will it Last?" and there was a picture to go with it. She saw herself wrapped in Sho's arms, and it looked like it was a passionate kiss on both sides. Her face wasn't visible so her disgust couldn't be seen. Below the picture the article talked about how the two starts were so deeply in love that they couldn't hold back in public. But celebrity life was hard. Their young love will face many obstacles, and she, Kyoko Mogami, was quite a catch, Sho would have to work hard to hold on to her.

"What is this!?" Kyoko screamed in her anger. She had not been passionately kissing Sho but trying to push him off, unfortunately that's not what it looked like in the picture. "I didn't want to kiss him yesterday, and his goal for doing that was to make me mad! There was no passionate love involved with that incident!" She sat down with a huff and folded her arms. "I had successfully pushed that part of yesterday to the back of my mind, now all of Japan is gonna see it!...Oh no!" Kyoko had been glaring and her demons had been out in full force, not that Bridge Rock could see them, but now she looked like she was cowering in fear. The boys wondered what could cause that kind of change in her. "I…I have to go to my next job." With that she ran out of the building and their question was never answered.

_"Kyoko, I'm never going to give you up" _was what he had said. He was always going to think of her as a slave. He was never going to let her break free. Well she already had, but that didn't matter if the man she respected most despised her for the rest of her life.

***

_What am I going to say?_ Kyoko thought to herself as she rode the elevator. All day she had been agonizing over this. First she thought of ignoring it, then she realized that he would eventually find out which would lead to the worst possible situation. So what was left was telling him herself. She could do that by phone or in person. Phone was safe, she wouldn't have to face the demon lord then, but she couldn't do a dogeza and he could ignore her call like he did before and still be mad. So now she was at his apartment, the doors for the elevator opened and she stepped down the hall to his door. She paced in front of it trying to figure out what to say. _I could always tell him that it's not me in that picture, but some other girl he picked up off the street. _The article did call her a good catch, who in their right mind would say that Kyoko was good looking? Sho had made it perfectly clear that she was the opposite of sexy on many occasions. _Would he believe that? Even if he did, then what would be my reason for coming over?...  
_

***

He had planned for a relaxing night. But now it was the opposite. He had a bottle of wine out and was drinking it on the couch. He didn't even bother with a glass. _Should I call her? Even if I did, what would I say? Congratulations on getting back together with that guy?_ With that thought he took another swig of the bottle. He didn't tell Yashiro that he saw the picture but his manager knew something was wrong. And he was smart enough not to ask anything about it. If he talked about it he wouldn't be able to keep his façade of Ren Tsuruga up. He would behave as his real self. He wasn't suppose to love her, he didn't deserve it. But that guy didn't deserve her. She was too good for him, he had dumped her and for that she swore revenge. Now she had forgiven him and was shamelessly kissing him in public. He drank some more and leaned his head back.

He wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there like that, it could have been just a moment or an hour, when the door bell rang. Slowly he put the bottle down and got up to answer the door. When he saw who it was he wanted to slam the door in her face, she was the last person he wanted to see right now. The only possible outcome would be him becoming really mad, making her scared for her life and never coming near him again…then again maybe that was a good thing. He wasn't sure if he could talk to her knowing that she was dating the man who hurt her.

***

_Yikes! It's his lying gentlemanly smile! _When he first opened the door he was the demon lord, now he had the lying smile on his face. Kyoko wasn't sure which was worse. "I… I came to make you dinner."

"Why," he looked at her with that same smile but now a little puzzled.

"Uh..um…because Mr. Yashiro called me and..um…he said that he was worried you wouldn't eat well tonight so he asked me to come cook for you." She rambled off. _Sorry Mr. Yashiro but I need an excuse. _

Ren couldn't tell if she was lying or not, it was possible that he did call her. "Fine… come in," he opened the door for her and she hurried in.

***

Half an hour later they were sitting at his table eating. The whole time they didn't speak. Ren was clearly mad and was not starting the conversation, he wasn't sure what he would say. He kept his lying gentlemanly smile on and every time he looked at her the grudge Kyoko's shivered in fear. Right now they were huddled behind her shaking. _This has to be worse then the demon lord, at least then he would scold me and get it over with. _

"So…um…how was work today?" She barely managed to ask.

"It was fine until I saw an article that didn't agree with my stomach." He said this with that smile and Kyoko knew she was in trouble. "I didn't know that you had forgiven him and had started dating him"

"But that wasn't me!" She quickly blurted out. "I'm not Sho's type, he would never kiss me, and I never forgave him!"

"Oh… he looked like he was enjoying that kiss on Valentines day." Now he was the demon lord. Kyoko froze, she had forgotten that he'd seen that. Even though it was him that had told her that letting one kiss slip in private was ok, but a second….a second… would probably mean her death. Her demons started to shiver even more behind her back.

"I'm so soorrry Tsuruga-san! I didn't want to kiss him, I was trying to leave the café! He forced me!" She had quickly fallen into a dogeza and this time he didn't try to stop her. He leaned back and crossed his arms.

"If you didn't want to then what were you doing there in the first place?" His eyes had never left her and his expression never changed.

"He threatened to come to my work place and talk to me there if I didn't meet him for lunch." She said through her tears.

"Talk to you about what?" The only thing that moved was his mouth.

"He…he wanted to warn me about…" she trailed off while still speaking to the floor in her dogeza.

"Warn you about what?" He bit out the last word which caused her to jump and she looked up at him into his eyes.

"About falling in love with you…." quickly she put her head down and continued "don't worry Tsuruga-san, I know you would never love me and I hold no delusions of being in love with you. I am lucky enough that you even talk to me who is your kohai."

"No delusions?..." She barely heard what he had said, he had whispered it. She heard him get up and walk away towards the sink. She dared to look up and saw him with his back to her leaning against the counter. "Is that really all I am to you? Your sempai?" She could tell he was no longer the demon lord, his body no longer radiated anger. She stood up and took a couple steps towards him, but she was careful not to get too close.

"Tsuruga-san, I know you don't like me that much. I appreciate all the times you've helped me out and I've always known that you did all that because I was your junior and that you harbor no special feelings for me, not even as a friend. I am simply your kohai. I know my place." She said that last line as if she was proud of herself for not loosing her head.

"No special feelings…Ms. Mogami, what if I did have special feelings for you? What would you do?" He finally turned around and she noticed that the expression in his eyes was one of pain. She didn't understand but she thought it best to be honest.

With a wave of her hand she said, "I know that's not possible, Tsuruga-san. You're Japan's most wanted man, you would never waste your time with someone like me. I'm unattractive and still not a very good actress. There would never be any reason for you to love me." He had slowly been walking towards her, with each step she had backed up, now he was standing right in front of her.

She didn't get it, she had been honest, it wasn't possible for him to like her, let alone love her. Yet he had slowly backed her up against the wall. She didn't want to be too near him with that look on his face, she had never seen him look… so desperate. It made her uncomfortable and she didn't know what to do. Now this man was staring down at her with a new expression in his eyes, one she couldn't name, but she felt threatened by what ever it was. Her demons were circling her and hissing at him, they new they were in danger if this man let whatever it was in his eyes consume his body. She tried to speak again. "Sho," with that name his eyes flared with anger, "has told me many times I'm the opposite of sexy, I know I'm not your type." The emotion in his eyes changed from one of hatred to one of pity. "Besides I'm probably the only woman in the world who can make you the demon lord."

With that line Ren gave her a puzzled look, "Demon lord?" Perhaps he had shown his true self to this girl more than he thought.  
"Well, when you get really mad… you have this aura about you that…is really scary." She stammered out. "That's how I know you could never love someone like me, no one else makes you that mad. Sometimes you can barely stand to be near me."

"MS. MOGAMI!!"

***

And that's a wrap. I might write about what happens after his break down, depends on if I can think far enough beyond that point. Let me know what you think! ….What sucks is this is longer than the amount I've written for my paper so far and this only took me a couple of hours….I don't like homework…and how did this turn out to be so long? It was suppose to be quick


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so this part was really hard to figure out. I looked at a romance novel trying to figure out how to write Kyoko's response…. At first I thought it would be out of character for her but then after dismissing it, I realized how to tweak it. This chapter I discovered with my face first in my blankets…. I do my best thinking in my bed…I think my imagination is most active when it's trying to sleep…that's also when I thought of the first chap…the hardest part is making everyone else see and feel what I do….

Author's note: changed story to rated T because of this chapter… to be on the safe side.

Disclaimers apply

Chap 3 Her Reaction

Kyoko thought back to the time when he had held her close on the floor in this same apartment. He had squeezed her tighter, she had thought it odd that Katsuki would react that way. Then he had asked if she had ever been kissed and if she wanted him to teach her. He had played off the whole incident pretending that Katsuki was just messing with his student and trying to teach her a valuable lesson…but now her sempai was saying that he forgot to act? _He was himself when all that happened?_

He eyes had glazed over momentarily, Ren wasn't sure what to expect next and he didn't know what to hope for. He just sat there immobilized, staring into her eyes waiting for her to drift back to the present situation.

When Kyoko finally got a grip she realized that Ren was still kneeling in front of her and staring into her eyes. She couldn't stand the pressure of his eyes and so she looked up to speak. "Of course you forgot to act Tsuruga-san," she said nonchalantly, "I forgot about acting too. When I first slipped I imagined myself falling on the chair and breaking my neck. I thought I was going to die. It took me a couple of minutes to realize that I wasn't dead and that you were holding me. So I completely understand that you forgot to act. But you remembered, we continued acting until you told me that you were all set and had figured out your Katsuki." She finally looked back down at him and saw him looking dumb-founded.

He couldn't believe it. He had just confessed and said all but the words 'I love you' and she still didn't get it. She still somehow managed to twist the situation so that she didn't have to admit that someone could love her and she could love that person back. He was flabbergasted. But he was so close to her, his emotions couldn't stay in shock for long. Slowly he stood up and held her face with one hand and the other he placed on the small of her back to pull her right up against him. He saw the look on her face, it was the same one she had worn on the bus when he had asked her to lend him her lap as a pillow.

If she had thought that her body had been attuned to this man before, now it was on fire. She still didn't fully understand what was going on and he smelled really nice, just like the time he had hugged her on location. Her grudge Kyokos were standing by useless. The moment he had exploded with anger they had gone flying, now they were back but the power of his presence and emotions rendered them useless. They had no will to fight, their master was left to her own abilities to handle the demon. He was holding her body close to his and her eyes were forced to look at his. Where his hand was holding her face she was burning, it terrified her. She had no idea what to do. But paying attention to his face she realized that he was also in conflict. Through his eyes she could see his emotions warring.

The Ren Tsuruga side of him wanted to let her go, she looked so scared, he didn't want her to hate him and push him away but his true identity had different ideas. Kyoun was who he really was, who, when it came down to it, had all the power and could no longer be suppressed. Inside of himself he found a compromise. "Kyoko…I'm going to kiss you now." He leaned in as the king of the night.

Upon hearing his words Kyoko was terrified. The only other time he had kissed her had been on the cheek, and it had been like poison. He was the only thing she could think about until he had told her that to him it was no big deal, something that he did with costars all the time. But this time he gently placed his lips on hers. The fire that had been where he was touching her quickly disappeared and centered itself on her lips. She gasped from the shock of it. The king of the night did not let the opportunity go, gently he deepened his kiss. The emotions that were flooding inside of her were overwhelming, she groaned to try and release some of it.

This was the hardest thing he had ever done, what he really wanted to do was carry her off to his bed and hold her in his arms all night. When she groaned his resolve weakened even more. He slid the hand that was on her back down to her butt till he was cupping it.

She didn't know what to do. He consumed her every thought and owned her body. She was terrified, but at the same time something was stirring inside of her, she decided to give in. Her hands were already holding his shoulders and head, now she just exerted force to push him towards her, not that he could get any closer.

He was about to pull away when he felt her react. It was the happiest moment of his life when she kissed back.

***

He didn't know how long they had stood there, lost in each other when she gasped and collapsed in his arms. "Ms. Mogami!" He lowered her to the floor and supported her upper body with his arms. She was red in the face and looked dizzy. "Ms. Mogami, are you all right?" _Maybe I took things too far. _He thought to himself.

"Uh-huh," was her only reply. She was breathing heavy trying to refill her lungs. "I…I… couldn't breath." She finally said looking at him. Wrapping her in a tight hug he burst out laughing. Gathering up enough strength she managed to push him away. "That's mean Tsuruga-san!" For the second time that night he looked at her dumb-founded. He had no idea what he had done and he could see the tears in her eyes. "You can't do that! Call me Kyoko looking like the king of the night, k..ki..kiss me like that and then call me Ms. Mogami and laugh at me." _Don't you throw me away too!_ Was all she could think of.

Realizing that she had misunderstood his laughter he smiled. He reached across the distance that she had forced to separate them and grabbed her chin and leaned in close till he was only inches away from her face. "Kyoko," he kissed her lightly on the lips and only lingered for a couple seconds before pulling away, "Kyoko, I called you Ms. Mogami out of habit. And you are just so cute the only thing I could do was laugh, I was worried something was wrong." He leaned in and kissed her again. "But you're cruel too. You responded to my kiss and got my hopes up, yet you still call me Tsuruga-san. You still only think of me as only your sempai." He smiled at her. Looking at her face he knew that she was struggling and trying to figure out what to call him. "I'll call you Kyoko if you promise to call me Ku-Ren…Ren," _Baby steps Kuon, baby steps_…then again what just happened wasn't exactly a baby step. She shyly nodded her head in agreement.

"But I don't understand…I thought you couldn't stand me." She said looking at him. He realized that he was still holding her chin and was right next to her face. To fight the urge to kiss her again he let go and seated himself so that he wasn't touching her.

"It is true that I didn't like you at first Kyoko." He was looking down but then looked up when he said, "But then I got to know you. Soon I found myself worrying about you and wanting to monopolize everything you did. I wanted to be the only one in your heart. When I felt wretched and like I was going to fall into a deep abyss you pulled me out of it by acknowledging me."

She looked at him surprised and asked, "When did I do that?"

He chuckled and replied, "Before you fell asleep and then woke up to find me staring out you from below." He leaned over again and kissed her and helped her to her feet. "It's time for you to go home. If you stay here any longer I can't promise that I won't take advantage of you."

He was looking at her with his heavenly smile, but this time it didn't hurt, but rather it felt like her heart ached for him. "Uh-huh," she said with a nod, she couldn't manage much more. He walked her to his door and said good night. He was about to close the door when she turned around and reached up to kiss him on the lips. Quickly she blushed and ran to the elevator. He smiled after her and shut the door when the elevator doors blocked her from his view. Ren walked past his living room to the bathroom to take a shower, he couldn't see all the fried grudge Kyokos on the floor. They had been useless to stop the kiss, then the passion of the two people had fried them. They would no longer be a wall for Kyoko's heart.

***

Ok so things went ooc, but to me Kyoko can't except his feelings without being ooc. And I wanted her to kiss him back, not just give him a hug and walk out before he does anything…I was contemplating that… But I don't know what to think! You all are gonna have to tell me if it's good or not or is just crap or if I should have stopped earlier…I'm so nervous….this is the first time I've written a scene like this…definitely not the first time my imagination has gone that far (I mean it has gone a lot further) but it's the first time I've actually **written **it. AAHHH I don't know what to think….


End file.
